The Great Freeze
by aaeris17
Summary: *SUSPENDED TEMPORARILY* A story of what happens after the defeat of Galaxia continuing through the first few years of Crystal Tokyo
1. Prologue

Title: The Great Freeze

Author: KNEW THAT SHE WOULD SOMEDAY BE QUEEN…

"_ALL HAIL HER ROYAL MAJESTY NEO QUEEN SERENITY!"_

SHE KNEW SHE WOULD ONE DAY BE A MOTHER

"Congrats your Majesties, you have a baby girl! A small lady,"

SHE KNEW THAT SHE WILL ONE DAY NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE HER DAUGHTER

"She has been frozen like this ever since the attack,"

WHAT SHE DID NOT KNOW WAS THE COST IT WOULD TAKE TO BRING HER FUTURE TO COME…

"We repeat, NUCLEAR HOLOCAUST…God save our souls,"

"We are no longer ten scouts! How can we fight and save the Earth?"

"This is not my choice! I will not let my planet perish!"

_"Sailor Moon, this is your last calling as a Sailor Senshi. From this day on you will no longer be Sailor Moon. What say you…do you accept?"_


	2. Chapter 1

_Title: The Great Freeze_

_Author: aaeris17_

_Author's Notes:_

THE GREAT FREEZE takes place five years after the Defeat of Galaxia. All the scouts have settled into normal lives and with the eve of Bunny's wedding coming up, worries began to surface as to whither or not they have escape their true destinies.

I hope you enjoy reading this! If you happen to like it, check out my other story on _Crescent Mirror_. Please read and review!

**CHAPTER ONE**

You would think the fact I was merely six weeks away form marrying the love of my love, I would be driving everyone completely batty.

Well, it's true. My mom cannot sit still. My dad is constantly complaining about the cost and Sammy seems to be unnerved by the presence of all the girls in the house.

Not all, I should say, bitterly. I stare at a photo of all then scouts. I haven't seen Setsuna in almost three years. She came for my 18th birthday and…that's it. Rei is almost in a rage of frustration over not being able to contact her. For a moment, I wish I had a Luna P ball—just to talk to her, ask advice. My heart contracts, Rini! The words of King Endymion haunt me. I touch my belly. No, no sign of life, yet. I try to breathe to clear my head, still staring at that photo taken shortly after the defeat of Nehelenia. It has been five years since the rebirth of all us Scouts. Five years since we defeated Nehelenia. Five years since I last held my daughter. Five years since we were all together. I clench my fists.

I don't even know where to send the wedding invitations!

Haruka and Michiru have dropped off our radar, taking Hotaru with them. At first we got postcards, but slowly, overtime, those too dwindled away. I guess we're all grown up now. We don't need to fight together.

_My Princess, You have grown into a strong, courageous, young woman. Your late Mother, my Dear Queen, would have been so proud to see you today. It has been our honor as the Outer Scouts to fight alongside you and your Guard. You have granted us the only wish we ever wanted. We have learned much from you. Now the time has come for us to let our love for you once again be observed from a distance as to protect you greater. You are always in our thoughts, dear one._

_In the name of the Goddess who watches us all,_

_Michiru_

That was the last post card, two years ago.

"Bunny! The girls are here!" Mom yelled up breaking my reverie. A thunderous clamor of footsteps were heard, wait, those were more than three sets of feet. I spring to the door, hoping that I am finally seeing who I think I hear.

A squeal of laughter, "BUNNY! The shriek was a tornado of blonde who knocked my backwards onto my bed. I couldn't stop laughing.

"OMG! I though you couldn't get away for weeks! I thought you were coming in the week before the wedding!" I cried, taking in Mina's flushed cheeks, glowing eyes, and oh so cutting edge wardrobe.

"Well," She twisted her glossed lips, "I kinda had to fib…"

"Fib?" A sarcastic male voice interrupted, "You are going to be in breech of contract if you're not careful,"

"Artemis!" I laughed pulling the overgrown ball of fluff into a big rubdown.

Purring, he let Mina continue, "So they'll have to rearrange the shooting schedule, who cares?" She flipped her hair, "I'm Mina Aino, idol at LAST!" She struck her old Sailor V pose, "Can you believe they're actually making a Sailor V movie? WITH ME!" She twirled and fell back onto the bed.

"Like you didn't beg and plead for them to do it!" Rei sarcastically laughed as she walked in behind Ami who smiled and gave me a small hug before moving to my desk chair. I took in Ami. Sans lab coat you could see how beautiful she had become. Knee length brown pencil skirt and flattering English cream blouse, Ami was more model than doctor. Rei sat at Ami's feet. Ami, thoughtfully putting her large rimmed glasses away commented,

"You know, she might have a point. It would not bode well for someone out there to put two and two together,"

"Oh, cmon guys!" A louder voice laughed, accompanying the sweet smell of cookies, "Who's going to place Mina as the real thing? It's been years since anyone's seen us in our uniforms. No one recognized us then!" Lita bounced in, holding a plate of cookies high, "Hi hun," she bent down to kiss my forehead and handed me my own pouch of cookies. Lita had finally learned.

"Bunny!" Luna scolded, coming in and swooping the package out of my hands, "You want to fit into your wedding dress? Here, one at a time, its not like you have a workout regime anymore,"

"Yeah, Odango, don't want you want to stay in shape?" Rei teased with a wink.

"Luna…" Artemis whispered. He stared in awe.

Since my eighteenth birthday, when Pluto told us we were really out of danger for the most part unless something like Nemesis happened again, it would be safe for Luna to finally return to her half humanoid half cat form. Luna blushed. Her hair was down in long curly black tendrils. Her bangs mimicked mine and she wore a dainty pink sundress. She looked more like an older sister than an old guardian.

"Why…did no one tell me?" Artemis wondered out loud. Mina smiled secretively. Clearly she was doing it to him on purpose. He wiggled out of my clutches and went towards her.

Luna stood still watching as slowly a pale orange light enveloped Artemis. He grew larger and we were blinded as a tall well built man unfurled and rose bright blue eyes towards Luna. She held back a sob and opened her arms.

We had all forgotten how handsome Artemis was in his humanoid form. We were even more unprepared when Artemis kissed Luna. Ami politely coughed.

"Excuse us," Artemis bluntly replied and swept Luna out of the room.

"Um…how they plan on hiding from your parents?" Mina asked watching them giggling out of the door into the hallway.

"My parents are pretending to be more blind than usual to the giggles," I answered laughing, "Oh…"I smiled, "I am so happy that we are all finally together," My lips quivered.

"Oh no! Bunny!" Rei laughed and was the first to create a group hug.

After we laughed and had helped ourselves to tea and cookies we relaxed and chatted nonsensely: teasing Mina about being a super star, Lita's lack of love life since she founded the bakery, Ami being promoted so her Mom can retire, and Rei's decision to take on more help at the temple.

Rei flipped her hair and smoothly uncrossed her legs, seeing her out of her kimono these days was rare, "I never realized how much work Grandpa did and it feels…too lonely now," Her lashes fluttered down.

I put my hand on her knee, "We all still miss him," He had died nearly a year and a half ago. Grief only made Rei's beauty more painful to look at. Relations with her father were still terse.

Rei smiled sadly.

"I wish you guys had told me sooner. I would have flown back," Mina protested brushing her eyes quickly.

"It happened so fast. There was little time to do anything than give his soul a peaceful departure and let the cleansing process began," Rei murmured, "But enough of that, Bunny! Your twenty first birthday!"

I rolled my eyes, "Can you believe it? Ah! Twenty one! And then…" I stopped myself and everyone stared at me.

"Twenty two, Buns, even I know that," Lita laughed trying to end the silence. Mina's eyes got round and met mine. Ami raised her eyebrows and looked away from checking her Blackberry.

"What's wrong with twenty two?" Ami asked.

Mina laughed too hard. Award winning actress and she can't even fool her friends? I grimaced. Rei stiffened.

"Twenty two is usually considered an auspicious number," She said slowly staring at me with those intensely violet eyes and I knew that her psychic mind was probing all my barriers.

"Nothing, like Mina said, Nothing," I stood up, "Who needs another cup of tea?" I asked reaching for cups. All three girls held theirs firmly and only Mina bleakly handed me her still full cup.

"Sit," Lita ordered and she stood, "What are you not telling us?" She looked to Mina as did the other three girls. Mina threw back her shoulders. She wasn't leader of the old Senshi for nothing.

"If you must know," Mina began like it was nothing of importance at all and she stood and went to the window to watch the setting sun, "It's been five years since we defeated Galaxia,"

"This is no time for stories, Mina, cut to it!" Rei snapped peevishly. Mina did not budge. The tension in the room was thickening.

"Ami?" Mina started fiddling with the lace on the curtains, "Setsuna left you a great deal of programs right? More than enough information to keep you busy and help you when she could not be there?"

Ami's eyes narrowed intelligently, "Yes, she left me in charge of many physical documents,"

Mina did not stop playing with the lace, "Including a way of monitoring all the solar systems in the universe as to watch for other invaders like Galaxia? Right?"

"Yes…" Ami was slower to respond this time. For once Mina was taking Ami off guard.

"Including one to monitor the Space Time Continuum for any disruptions or alleviations from the steady course we were treading up to, oh say, now?" Mina turned to see Ami's face blanch and Ami swallow.

"Yes, she did leave me a program to see watch the continuation of our Time Stream. But like I've said before, it is no fortune teller and it does not guarantee anything," Ami tried to smile but failed when she looked at the sternness on Mina's face.

Mina turned to face everyone and I sat back down, curling up like I was a teenager again, "When we visited the Future, the Future we saw was going to happen if we continued on this path, the future King Endymion told us that Neo Queen Serenity ascended the throne of Crystal Tokyo at age 22 and gave birth to the Princess Small Lady Serenity shortly thereafter," Mina paused as the other three girls choked on their own breath. Had we ever discussed this? We knew our destines but never knew when they would happen.

"That means…"Ami began.

"There will be no wedding, "Rei whispered as Lita nodded with tears in her eyes. I looked sharply at Rei. THIS I had not thought of.

"If there is going to be a thousand year freeze than either the wedding is directly before we enter the Great Freeze or immediately thereafter," Lita thought out loud.

Ami shook her head, "It would be after the Great Freeze. A wedding and a coronation to celebrate the New World and stop mourning for, our loss," Ami struggled to keep her voice steady, "Our loss of the old world,"

With those worlds my eyes clouded over in tears. No wedding? Our loss? What loss?

A cheerful rap was heard at the door, "Oh girls! Dinner will be…now, why these glum faces? Cheer up girls, we shall all be celebrating our little Bunny growing up!" Mom came in and waved at us all. Still smiling she winked at me as she walked out of the room.

_Mommy! Were my parents not going to be there for my wedding? I heard no mention of them in the future. Could it possibly be? Could it be that I would truly be all alone when I walked down the aisle and my poor Rini, would have no grandparents?_ I turned wide eyes back to Mina who was still fidgeting with the lace curtain.

"There is something else you must know," Mina added in a soft voice once my mom's heels were done clicking down the stairs.

"What more have you hidden from us?" Rei added as a snide comment. Mina's eyes flashed.

"You may have not been there when we spoke with King Endymion but you knew the dates as well as we did," Mina calmly reminded.

Rei settled down, slightly unruffled.

"Mina, what else are you saying?" Ami asked politely.

Mina turned her eyes outward again. The moon was rising, "I have heard from the Outer Scouts. They came and visited in LA,"

I snapped my head towards her, "You've heard from them? Are they okay? How's Hotaru? Why…"I couldn't finish the thought. Why Mina and not me?

Lita stood up and grabbed the curtain away from Mina, "Focus," she ordered and sat Mina down in the chair she had been sitting in. Lita joined me on the bed.

"The Outer Scouts were not trying to be rude," Artemis had entered again without us knowing. He was still in human form and his bright blue eyes matched Mina's in an uncanny way, "They merely came to pay deference to the Leader of the Guard. They have spent much time in the Outer Regions of the Solar System perfecting barriers against any outward intruders that might see this as a perfect time to attack…"

"It thought Galaxia was the last possibility! She was Chaos itself!" Rei interrupted.

Mina shook her head, "We know the Dark Moon attacks in the future and we know that Sailor Cosmos came from an even more distant future that is an actual war with Chaos. I digress,"

Eyes raised. Mina had used a big word.

"Ami, when was the last time that you checked the Time Space Continuum?" Mina looked at Ami with the sternness of the leader she had once been. _And will be again soon!_

"Why, just the other day to see if," Ami blushed, "To see if the date set for Bunny's marriage would be auspicious,"

Rei smiled at her.

Mina nodded, "And it said what?"

Ami saw what Mina was pushing at, "Yes, we were absolutely fine,"

"But what happened when you checked the date for Bunny's wedding?"

"It said there were two possibilities, this and one that seemed so remotely…" Ami stopped.

"Far off that you laughed at the thought of them getting married in one thousand years?" Mina finished. Ami flushed a little angered.

"Yes, I thought it was a computer glitch and blew it off. But then again, Mina chan, all event have more than one possible outcome," Ami had a point.

Lita's eyebrows were furrowed and Rei seemed ready to snap. I let it all sink in.

"That would have been one massive computer glitch. What do you think your computer was telling you?"

"That while it may seem at the moment we are heading towards a wedding in six weeks we are in fact on the verge of a climatic event that will shove us into our final destinies," I whispered from my hollow between my knees.

All heads turned sharply towards me. Luna sat besides me and put an arm around my shoulders, trying to offer some comfort to my world that was already completely falling apart.

Mina nodded, "That's right, Bunny, that's why the Outer Scouts have been working so hard for the past five years trying to secure the perimeter so that they can handle it when the world goes into a thousand year stasis in time,"

Two big words in less than ten minutes. Was I going crazy or was Mina turning into a real leader before my eyes?

"Do..they not also enter the Freeze with us?" Rei slowly asked. Mina frowned slightly.

"There are many questions that we do not know the answers to. Including who is awake during the thousand year freeze," Mina said slowly.

"We cannot possibly sleep like everyone else for a thousand years!" Lita exclaimed, "My God, even with the security precautions the Outer Scouts have taken, we are just leaving ourselves wide open. We might as well put a bull eye's on the Earth and announce to all universes at the Sailor Senshi are going to take a little vacation for the next thousand years, and hell, let's make it a party!" She sarcastically finished.

"You are right Lita, the Senshi cannot possibly sleep while the Earth recuperates," Ami agreed and had already taken out her computer and her goggle visors were on. Neon numbers and words swam in front of her eyes, "If the Crystal is what heals the Earth, than is it also the same vehicle for putting people into a cryogenic sleep?" She murmured out loud, "We do not have a successful technology for placing people into a deep stasis," Ami said louder and with a hint of worry in her voice, "Even if we did…to do it on such a massive level? A little bit over six billion people? How can we possibly achieve this?"

"Even if we do use the power of the Crystal we cannot risk Bunny's life to do so," Rei added, "No offense, Bunny, but it's beyond your power to freeze the Earth, heal the Earth, and then place six billion people into a state of suspended animation for a thousand years. Let's not even try to figure out how we're going to explain to people who and what we are and how in the world Crystal Tokyo will ever be built," Rei said exasperated as she ticked these things off on her hands.

"I may not be able to do such things…But Darien is the Keeper of the Golden Crystal that has the power to do it. With the power of both of our crystals…I'm sure we can see some way…" I trailed off not even too sure of what I was saying.

Mina shook her head, "Such power has never been used by you two on such a scale…Actually, it is not your power that will put the people to sleep or awaken them," Mina turned to Ami who was still pounding away at numbers, "It is Ami's ability to control water as well as Michiru's,"

We all stared. Ami was so startled that she almost dropped her computer, "Me? Well, I, I have never tried to freeze anything temporarily. It was more of an offensive maneuver. Michiru? I…how do you know this Mina?" Ami stopped stumbling over her words and asked straightforwardly. Mina smiled.

"Ami, what memories do you have of your life in the Silver Millennium?" Mina asked, still smiling, looking forward to her answer.

Ami went into a little state of shock, "We…we never have discussed this…"She said little more.

The entire group went silent. Even Mina's smile faded a little. When the first thing one learns about a past life was the enormous sacrifice she made and the horror that destroyed her life, there is little more than sorrow when one slowly remembers bits and pieces of a life that is no longer important.

I remember growing up with the girls. But, I never trained with them. The Sailor Senshi were my protectors. I was being reared to be diplomatic, to rule ten planets and help them live in peace and harmony. The girls did not move to the Moon until they were in the eleventh year. Till that point, it had been lots of visits and escapades. The girls from the past are the same and yet not the same as I remember them. But, it doesn't matter now. I spent years fighting as a trinity, Tskuino Bunny, Princess Serenity, and Sailor Moon. She and I were always one. Yet, why did the rest of us never discuss what we were and what we are meant to be? Perhaps by pretending to ignore these facts helped us achieve a normal existence…as normal as the five of us could get.

"I remember being sent to Neptune to train under Sailor Neptune," Ami began vaguely, "She wanted me to cultivate my healing abilities along with my water power. Since her planet was more water than mine was I was better accustomed to handling problems that arose with a society that was mainly aquatic. Mercury, of course, was more ice than water, but we learned how to get to the water underneath the ice," Ami blushed, "I digress,"

Mina grinned, "But somewhere in you is the ability to reawaken those in suspended animation," She pointed out.

Ami glanced at her computer, "Somewhere," she repeated.

"GIRLS! DINNER!" Mom called from downstairs and I heard a distinct GONG that reverberated throughout the entire house.

All of us jumped a little. We weren't expecting the evening to have passed so quickly.

I cleared my throat, "Coming, Mom!" I called back though I was trying so hard to get all these facts straight in my mind and not cry due to the sheer weight of knowledge that was coming at me all too fast.


	3. Chapter 2

**THE GREAT FREEZE**

**Aaeris17**

**Author's Notes: all original ideas mine, yay for all copyrighted Sailor Moon! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Minako Aino, World Class Super Star

I fumbled with my hair as I got back into the awaiting limo. Despite Ikuko Mama's best efforts I had resisted the invitation to stay the night in Bunny's room. Bunny did not look as though she really wanted my company anyways. Who could blame her? She felt ignored, used, and we had treated her like a child. We, I scoffed, as if the Outer Scouts really gave me an equal voice. I knew that Michiru was doing her best to disguise the fact they were training me for a greater future role. Haruka, however, wasn't at all timid at her instructions or her complete disapproval. If I heard that "the old Venus would have known…" I think I might pull a Marilyn Monroe and save myself a lot of future trouble.

The future! To think I had finally achieved my dreams and I was already being told that they would end in less than sixteen months. I looked down at my Palm Pilot. What was the use of continuing this pretense? My mornings were filled with guest appearances on shows, my afternoons were evening tapings, and my nights were spent memorizing lines or reading the massive amount of reports Setsuna made sure appeared next to my bedside each night.

I sighed—I could sure use some company. Even Artemis had abandoned me—for a girl. Were the ones I loved forever going to put me aside for a woman? My reflection in the mirror showed me a liar. Not everyone had abandoned me. I did a double take. There he was again—showing me my true self while remaining a ghost himself. I touched the topaz pendant that had been part of my old transformation pen. _Come back to me! I cannot be destined for a frigid future!_ I prayed fervently. How could the avatar of the planet Venus be expected to live a cold barren life? If I remembered anything about my last incarnation as Venus, she was—well, a glorified sex goddess. Especially if what I recalled was indeed fact, Kunzite was a large factor in that.

I closed my eyes. _Yes, before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, there had been a huge fight between the Sailor Venus and General Kunzite over the possibility of children. Venus had argued that the Queens of Venus had borne children without husbands for eons and there had been little to no interference by the fathers. Kunzite was adamant at playing a part in his future child's life. Venus knew he pictured a quaint Earth family: a mother, father, half a dozen children, all living in harmony in one house. Venus's upbringing had been far from that. I let myself drift into these old memories: as with every Goddess avatar of each planet, each Queen would bear one magnificent heir to follow in her footsteps. Yet the Queen of Venus always had her paramours and sometimes, if she grew lonely or desired 'the pitter patter of little feet' could choose to have other specifically non heir children. Venus had no siblings and desired her daughter to have sisters, brothers, fights, rivalry! _And to think, as I shook myself out of these sad memories, I was born an only child once again.

"Ms. Aino, welcome to the fabulous Tokyo Mirage. You have been assigned…your assistant will…." I barely listened to the receptionist who greeted me. I put my large sunglasses on and kept on nodding, smiling gracefully and waving enthusiastically to the fans who had somehow figured out where my secret get away was.

I almost tripped as I saw an all too familiar figure amongst the throes of fans. No…It couldn't be! I lowered my sunglasses and the man with short, silvery blonde hair lowered his long enough to give me a saucy wink and disappear into the crowd again. I almost choked.

"Ms. Aino? Ms. Aino? Do you need a bottle of Evian? Perhaps some Pellegrino? You! You there! Ms. Aino needs assistance!" The stupid concierge ordered. I dutifully took the offered water and continued to scan the crowd.

"Room, room! The woman needs air!" A very familiar, much needed voice shouted as he, well she, made a direct path to me, "Wrinkles will make you age faster, gorgeous," quick kiss to each cheek and Hanukah's light green eyes twinkled at me, "Wouldn't want ya looking bad for the paparazzi, eh?" She hooked her arm through mine.

"Har-er, did you see him!" I screeched softly. Haruka looked at me.

"Who bubblehead?" Haruka teased. I raised my eyebrows higher and motioned my head backwards.

"The throngs of adoring fans? Too used to it," Haruka brushed my comment off as we got into the elevator, packed like sardines, "Kid, who ARE these people?" She asked suddenly looking at my entourage. I shrugged, "Oh lord"

"He was there, Haruka!" I hissed as we arrived on my private floor and the entourage scattered to see to various things. She ignored me pointedly as she walked me into my bedroom. Ushering me in she locked the doors behind me, "Haruka! Listen to me!" I almost stomped my foot but I was stopped by a small girlish giggle that abruptly stopped. I whirled around and my jaw dropped. Lounged around in various positions were two women and one teenage girl I barely recognized.

"Hotaru!" I squealed and lunged myself at the girl who was all too eager to see me as well, "Oh my gosh! You're grown like an antenna!"

"WEED" three women chorused at once. Hotaru blushed. In the place of the scrawny thirteen year old I had last seen was a gorgeous girl on the cusp of womanhood. Hotaru's thin black hair was long and beautifully rich. She wore it down and unadorned.

"I must have some hair ribbon for you or something…" I murmured pushing some wayward strands away from her face.

"Would you like her to keep one ribbon her entire life?" Michiru gently teased giving a quick kiss on each cheek.

I blushed, "Tis a trademark," I flipped my hair back, "Anyways, what brings you…here?"

Hotaru looked away, "Business what else?" She murmured like the sullen teenager she was almost too old to be.

"Now Hotaru, that isn't completely true," Setsuna finally stood up and brushed a kiss on top of Hotaru's head. Hotaru's eyes hid a pout and I gathered I wasn't about to like the news I was about to receive.

"So, her wedding is in two weeks or did you guys not note that on your radar?" I quipped icily. Hotaru stepped back and looked down at her Mary Janes. Michiru looked to Haruka who glanced down at her nails. Setsuna was the only one who looked me straight in the face.

"You and I both know this wedding will not occur," Setsuna softly stated.

I bit my lip, "So you say,"

"Mina-chan," Hotaru stepped forward and took one of my hands, "Do not look so sad. It hurts my heart," Hotaru said with such a childlike innocence that my heart skipped a beat and the darn internal clock ticked for the pitter patter of little feet.

"Hotaru-chan, I do not mean to make you sad. I am sad for the one who will be most hurt by the course of events that are soon to occur," I glared at Haruka and Michiru.

"Mina, what do you have a problem with more? That the Outer Scouts are the first line of defense or that we are only telling you what you need to know?" She scoffed and leaned against the closed door, arms crossed, eyes accusing.

My hands tightened in fists and I met the challenging gaze, "What are you more pissed off about Haruka, the fact that I am leader of the Scouts or that you are not?"

Haruka growled; Michiru placed one calming hand on her shoulder.

"That is not fair, Mina, you know not to take Haruka seriously," Michiru gave Haruka her own personal glare and Haruka looked significantly cowered.

"Well what do you want me to think? You guys disappear for two years, leaving a cryptic message as to how Bunny no longer needs your protection, show up again a year later, fill me in on what might happen, actually will most probably happen but then disappear for another two years and tell me to wait until a time that I DEIGN IS APPROPRIATE to tell my fellow Scouts," my voice was raising alarmingly, "And then I get the wing" "WIND" "WIND of Bunny's wedding shower and I have to go shatter their last remaining hopes for any future that does not involve bodily harm and complete, and utter, loneliness," I snapped.

"So I get to be the scapegoat for all of the world's future problems and still no clue as to WHO the enemy we're up against this time is. I mean, come ON, what's worse than Chaos?"

"How about Mankind?" Haruka spit out bitterly.

My mouth was open in mid scolding.

"Or an exposure of the Scouts?" Michiru quietly added.

"Your identities sold to the highest bidder on the black market. The darkest of the mortal demons humans can be. And then, they come after you," Setsuna added.

"Fear begets hate, hate begets violence, violence begets destruction," Hotaru softly finished.

And then, in my mind's eye I saw it: nuclear holocaust, Armageddon, all because we tried to save the Planet.

"You're kidding…" I whispered moving myself slowly to the gigantic canopied bed. Hotaru held my hand.

"Yes, so in answer to all your questions, my second favorite blonde bubblehead, I did see him and you should take that as a sign of what is to come," Haruka came over and put her arm around my shoulders. I leaned against her comforting warmth.

"What sign?" I muttered.

"That a time of Great Change is coming. If you have seen Kunzite that means that the other Generals have also been reborn into the bodies they should have been born into in this lifetime," Setsuna answered coming and pulling up a chair for herself, allowing Michiru to relax on the floor near Haruka's knees.

Seeing the confusion on my face, she continued, "At the time of the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Selenity took all your souls and sent them onto a safer and more secure future. Her sealing also cleansed the brainwashed souls of Endymion's Four Generals who were made to be reborn as other young men, not dissimilar to the way you all came into being," Setsuna gaze fondly at each of us and put a loving hand on Hotaru's knees.

"But if they are coming back, that means they have been released from the Four Stones their souls were captured in by Metallica. Bunny did not release them, no evil has released them," Setsuna continued and paused and looked up to me with thoughtful eyes, "Are you following my meaning?"

I was about to shake my head no when I thought better, "No…you don't mean, like when Rini came…"I trailed off.

The three of them nodded, "I did not release them Mina, but somebody else with a power greater than that of even Queen Selenity did,"

I almost laughed at the absurd catch 22 our lives were, "Neo Queen Serenity," I whispered.

Haruka burst out laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just…" She looked fondly from me to all the other girls, "I'm so happy she's growing up!" By this point Haruka was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Haru-ka…" Michiru muttered, slightly embarrassed, "This is im-portant," she emphasized.

Haruka waved an impatient hand, "She figured it out. Somehow the Universe is circular and the concepts of the Time-Space continuum are far beyond our understanding including the fact only Setsuna really seems to get it so it must be one of those 'must live it to understand it' deals and that somehow, our Bunny, in the future as Neo-Queen Serenity, has deemed it fit to come back, or send someone, or do something to reawaken their souls. Whew," Haruka mocked wiping her brow, "Got it, squirt?"

I steepleed my fingers, thinking slowly, "But if Bunny, I mean Neo Queen Serenity had come back, wouldn't Ami or somebody have picked that up? Or is she so powerful that she can hide herself or since she is really Bunny, the radar wouldn't have picked it up? Or maybe Neo-Queen Serenity sent somebody else? One of the Scouts? And covered the trace of magic?" I kept muttering out loud as the other girls nodded in agreement. Clearly my thoughts weren't ideas they hadn't already explored.

"Or she sent back the one person with a Silver Imperium Crystal that was almost as powerful as hers but since it's the same crystal, nobody would have noticed if the girl came back in time to help her mom out once again," an all to familiar voice eagerly jumped into the conversation.

I whirled around, hair hitting Haruka and Hotaru, "Ohmygod…Ohmygod…"I cried as I struggled to reach the teenaged pink haired beauty who had managed to appear in the middle of the room.

Hair out of the royal odangoes, Rini was almost the spitting image of Bunny when Bunny was sixteen. Come to think of it, Rini was the same age that Bunny was when we fought Galaxia five years ago…I shook my head. As Haruka said, now was not the time to be figuring out the complexities of the Time Space Continuum.

"Rini! Sweetheart!" I squealed and took the gangly girl into my arms, "Let me look at you!" I held her at an arm's length and looked at her as if she was my own daughter, "Look at you! You're even prettier than your mother! But don't you dare tell her I said that!" I hissed, laughing. Rini laughed, her laugh was like that silver bell she used to ring long ago to summon Pegasus. Goddess, she was beautiful, "When are you going to see your mom?" I asked anxiously.

Rini looked guiltily down at her feet, "I don't know if I'm suppose to or…" she looked up at Setsuna, "How is she?" she asked suddenly.

I looked questioningly from Setsuna to the other girls and back to Rini's eager face, "She's fine! You just left her…" Was she asking about Bunny?

"Mina-chan! Not Mama! Bunny! How is she?" Rini laughed again. I smiled nervously.

"So far so good, Rini. I mean, considering the wedding is suppose to be in two weeks…" I muttered under my breath.

"What, Mina? I can't understand you when you mutter," Rini teased and my heart just melted looking at how well Rini was growing up. _Bunny's going to be a great mom in the future! But will I ever get that chance?_

"Tell me what you've been up to Rini, I need a break from work," I smiled at her and say that the other girls had readily agreed to these decisions: Hotaru turned on the TV, Michiru and Setsuna went into a light hearted conversation and Haruka went out to mingle with my dumb entourage. I hate them…I really do.

"Great! Where's the mini bar? I've heard about these! A whole bunch of oversized chocolate and nuts at outrageous prices but so compelling cause they're available!" Rini gushed. I glanced quickly at Setsuna who smiled softly and rolled her eyes. Some traits were so inheritable. She rattled off the description of a mini bar like Darien and drooled like Bunny.

"Hey blondie, some lady out here wants to know what you're doing tonight?" Haruka stuck her head in quickly, "I told her to sod off; we have work to do,"

I smiled as Hotaru turned to Michiru and asked what "sod off" meant and Haruka disappeared before Michiru could yell at her.

"Mina-chan," Rini turned with her king size chocolate bars in each hand, "are you happy?"

I was about to gush out an answer when I realized that…no…I thought that achieving all my dreams would be the best thing in the entire world. But, I'm lonely, cut off from the real world, and rarely see any of my friends.

"Of course, silly! Who wouldn't want my life? Now come here girl and tell me what you've been doing all this time!" I pulled her onto the bed with Hotaru and smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

The Great Freeze

Aaeris17

Author's Notes:

All original ideas mine, yay for all copyrighted Sailor Moon materials. I hope everyone's enjoying this story. If you like this story please check out CRESCENT MIRROR an AU fic I have about Serena and Darien!

As always: read and review!

Chapter Three

HRH Princess Bunny Small Lady Serenity Tsukino

Correction: PRINCESS BUNNY LADY SERENITY TSUKINO

Age: 16

Mina didn't think I had caught that look that flashed in her eyes as I asked her the all critical question. It's going to take her some time to realize I'm not like eleven anymore. Even Mama agreed we could change Small Lady to Lady as I was officially, at sweet sixteen, a lady. There's another thing Mina doesn't know and something I think the Outer Scouts have hinted on: I know Mama and Papa's wedding date. I also know something else—I'm gonna be there. Yup, yours truly at the inquisitive age of five, prior to the Black Moon of course, stumbled upon some old actual albums and being the curious soul I was decided to take a quick look see. Luna was off doing something other than minding me. The girls had somehow managed to let me out of there sight for more than ten minutes and I was thrilled to be alone and looking at these weird leather books. There amongst the lovely pictures was a large group picture of what seemed to be the girls at Mama and Papa's wedding. Next to a dark haired girl I did not know was a beautiful girl who looked like Mama but with pink hair in conical buns. Unluckily for me, Mama came bustling in, exclaimed, told me the girl was a distant cousin who had no survived the Freeze, and gathered me up to play with her. Yet, I knew she was lying. Mama was never a good liar. I had forgotten that incident until last week, or was it two weeks ago? No matter.

FLASHBACK

_Twinkle, twinkle! Diana came scuttling into my chamber, nearly crashing over a pile of books I had sacked next to me on the armchair. She straightened up, bowed her small head and smiled at me._

_"Yes, Di?" I asked as I marked my place in my history book and unfurled myself out of the armchair by the fire._

_"My lady Queen asks that you grace her presence in her private office," Diana repeated proudly. I nodded._

_"Need I bring anything with me?" Thinking that Mama might want to quiz me or something similar._

_"No milady," She smiled, "Come, come," I nodded again and followed my favorite guardian cat through the winding corridors of the Private Quarters of the Royal Family. The hustle was quiet and full of small adulations to me that I acknowledged. _

_Mama's Private Office was empty and surrounding her were stacks of papers and what seemed to be old photos. Mama waved me in, "Hello darling! Sorry for the short notice. Please sit here," she patted the divan next to her. _

_I sat straight up and waited for Mama to be done shuffling, she continued._

_"Um, Mama?" I timidly interrupted her flow of thoughts._

_"Do not say, um, dearest. Speak with conviction or else no one will take you seriously," Big blue eyes turned to me and they were full of smiles and love. I grinned and accepted her quick kiss to the forehead._

_"Now Rini, I have asked you here…now where did that go?" She murmured and pushed aside charts, timelines, and what in the world was she doing?_

_"Do you need some help?" I volunteered. Mama laughed. Her laugh had never changed. While I may find it hard to believe that Tsukino Bunny would one day be my mother, her pealing laugh always reminded me that the two women were one and the same._

_"Ah, my Princess, I shall always need your help," she suddenly pulled me into her lap—no small feat considering I was nearly three inches taller than her at this point and on a separate chair._

_"Mama?"_

_Mama straightened up, ruffled my bangs, and looked at me with a piercing sad look, "There are times I wish that I could keep you with me all the time and you would never change and always be my perfect Small Lady," her hand was cool against my cheek, "Alas, I do not know the finer particulars of the Space Time Continuum or else I would selfishly keep you to myself all these years and deprive Bunny of your company!" She threatened lightly. I smiled weakly. _

_"I'm getting ahead of myself. Ah! Look here Rini, what do you see?" She asked holding up a faded copy of a photo._

_"Tis your wedding photo, Mama. I see you, Papa, the Outer Scouts though Hotaru looks frightfully young, and the girls, and…and…"I paused as I came across my pink haired cousin, "And a random cousin who I seemed to have inherited my hair from?"_

_Mama took a magnifying glass and scrutinized the fading picture, "Cousin? Cousin? Oh yes…well here, look at her again through this," she handed me the magnifying glass that whirled softly as it zoomed further and further in before it captured the face of the girl and blew it up. _

_"Why…Mama…that's…that's…."I stuttered._

_"You! Yes, of all the things that happened I was the happiest you had come back," she said softly, already reminiscing._

_"But, Mama, I thought that I was done training? And how did I attend your wedding? And…" I stopped. _

_Mama laughed softly, "Yes, you are done with your training but your duties as a Scout are just beginning! There is a certain task I need you to accomplish and only one person can go back in time without creating a flare on the Space Time Continuum. Who else but the holder of the Original Silver Imperium Crystal that the Bunny of the present time has?" Mama raised her eyebrows at me and smiled, "Five years, of course, have passed since you were last in the 20th century, well the 21st century now. I assume you know your history well enough to tell me what this means?"_

_I nodded. When Mama was 21 she was married to Papa and the Last Great Battle for Earth happened, the World was frozen over to heal it from the ravages of battle, Mama awoke everyone who could be saved, cleansed them as her last act as Sailor Moon, and became Neo-Queen Serenity on her 22nd birthday. I was born on her 23rd birthday._

_"Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta will join you after your first mission is accomplished," Mama added interrupting my thoughts, "There is also something else I must warn you of—you are going back to a time where the girls think they have finally gotten everything they always wanted. They are artificially happy and in a limbo as they suspect what the future holds. The Outer Scouts are against the Inner Scouts once more and this time…" She stopped and looked away, "I'm sending you to the Outer Scouts instead of Bunny and the girls," _

_I gasped and barely contained my outrage and amazement. Here I had been so excited at seeing Bunny and the girls again and I was being sent to the stuffy Outers!_

END FLASHBACK

The Outers were more different than I remembered. My Puu was distant, Michiru polite, Haruka distracted—but Hotaru was a girl I remembered too well.

She grasped my hands, "Rini! You look so pretty!" She gushed giving me a much needed hug.

"Thanks! So do you! Wow Hotaru! You look so grown up!" I replied taking in her new long hair and a height that rivaled Haruka's.

We secreted ourselves away, the elder girls talking furiously ahead of us.

"What's wrong?" I hissed, "Why is everyone acting so weird—"

"And treating us like retards? Don't worry—they're doing the same thing to Mina,"

"Oh, I bet she's pissed off," I giggled, "And Bunny?" I asked eagerly.

A shadow fell over Hotaru's face, "Don't get me started. They're not telling her anything either. They're 'letting' Mina break the news this week,"

"What news? Me?" I grinned. Her face remained dark.

"No…" She swallowed, "The…Armageddon,"

"Wha?"

"You know," Hotaru gestured, "The ending of this world and the beginning of the Great Freeze and Crystal Tokyo,"

"And that's an Armageddon…how?" I asked stupidly.

Hotaru gave me an incredulous look, "Are you kidding? You, of all people? The world as we know it is going to end—we think we know how it's going to happen but don't know who or why—Rini, don't you get it?" Hotaru ticked off the reasons on her fingers. Her face was crumpling, "And they—" she jabbed an angry finger at the Outers who were waiting for us by Haruka's sporty SUV, "WON'T LET US WORK LIKE A TEAM!" she bellowed.

Michiru looked mildly shocked and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"C'mon my bubblegum princess, don't let Ms. Gloomy get you down too," Haruka grinned.

I smiled—being a Royal Princess teaches you a lot of useless things—including how to smile on command and whatnot even when you really don't agree or anything. I could not believe how they were behaving. The Scouts as I knew them…those idols of mine…were gone. Replaced by some droidesque women who were so caught up in their duty they had forgotten the greater picture—their Princess.

I made fake excited conversation with them, fudged about my purpose for returning, etc. etc… I needed to get to Mina, and I needed her to know what was going on. I sighed, looking out the window. I don't need to get to Mina to make this work—I needed to get to Bunny and fast.


End file.
